Back To The Past
by InfiniteXsAndOs
Summary: Chester and Misty find themselves in Hogwarts, In the 1940's and strangely everyone knows who they are. Will they find their way home? And what is it that brought them here? Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE PROCEEDING!! THANKYOU.****  
****A/N****: InfiniteXsandOs & Killtehcricket here on our first collaborated Fan fiction for Harry Potter due to a spark of inspiration brought on by some brilliant stories that I InfiniteXsAndOs have been reading on here, making me ask myself why can't I have an awesome story like that? This idea has probably been done a few times before but we wanted to try our own take on it.  
I'm making an estimate that this story will be around 20-30 plus chapters, we're going to try and have long chapters and aim to upload around once a week, this of course depends on the amount of readers and reviews we get, the quicker we get reviews the quicker we'll upload, so if you do like this story please, please, please be sure to review! Anyway without further ado the show must go on!**

**.net/u/1183003/Killtehcrickets A link to My Co-Authors Profile :)**

**Disclaimer****: We do not own anything except our OC's and the plots, so please don't sue us!**

**Back To the Past. The Misty and Chester Chronicles**

**Chapter 1**

**Misty's Point Of View.**

"Misty? Misty? Wake Up!"A burly unfamiliar male voice called, a firm hand gently slapped the side of my face, I opened my eyes slowly, they blurred whilst trying to adjust to the bright morning light, my head throbbed and my back ached in pain, I didn't even have a clue where I was Or who all these mysterious people were crowding around me, I rubbed my eyes briskly with the back of my hand, my eyes adjusted on the swarm of what appeared to be school students peering down at me, what the hell's going on? I looked around the circle of people once more and into the face of a rather familiar and proud face, where had I seen this guy before? His blank eyes stared at me sharply making me feel quite exposed; I winced slightly trying to sit up as that annoying throbbing pain took hold in the rest of my joints.

"Steady now, you wouldn't want to end up in the hospital wing now would you?" the man's voice chuckled gripping my shoulder to support my frame, "Where am I?" I breathed, this man did not look recognisable in the slightest, and he looked a little intimidating. "Why you're in care of magical creatures, which if you'd of been paying care and attention, you might have still been standing!" he scolded softly. I looked at him dumbstruck, did he really just say care of magical creatures?  
"Erm, excuse me mister..."  
"Professor Custodis." He answered, whilst pulling the most god awful "I-think-I'm-the-messiah-of- teachers" look on his face. "But you already know that."

I frowned but decided to continue anyway. "Right well whatever you're called," I replied, "Where's my little brother?" I finished.

The strange man laughed. By now the whole class was focusing on me, making me feel uncomfortable. "Chester is in Defence against the Dark Arts class under Professor Lunar, apparently there duelling today." A wide smile spread across the professor's face.

Wait, Defence against the Dark arts? Professor? A wand that I just found in my pocket? Could it be?

Am I... At Hogwarts?

I decided to pretend that I knew what was going on till I met up with my brother.

"Oh yes, I remember. I said shaking my head supposedly at my own foolishness. Sorry, I hit my head a little hard there." I lied, I couldn't let them know that I had no idea what was happening. "I think I may need to go to the hospital wing, if you would please let me?"

Professor Custodis frowned at me unconvinced "The hospital wing hey? Alright, you may go. Mr Riddle, if you would care to take Miss Grindelwald to the hospital wing?"

I flinched at the sound of what was apparently my surname. Miss Grindelwald? Who the heck was I? And Riddle... Lord Voldemort? I stared at the proud face I found familiar earlier on and, not to my surprise, he stood up and walked into the hallway, beckoning for me to follow him. As I left the room, he spoke to me in the most charming voice. "My pleasure" he smirked darkly, after we got a little further from the class, Riddle picked up his pace almost immediately "The hospital wing is this way. Hurry up." He started to walk away even faster. I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around abruptly.

"I want to go to my brother... Fuck the hospital wing." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at my unladylike language and replied, "The head girl shouldn't be lying and skipping class. Are you sure you are Misty Grindelwald?" He said almost jokingly.

I ignored what he said, I didn't have time for this I had to find Chester and make some sense of this mess. "Look, I'm really confused at the moment, my memory is fuzzy. And you Mr. Riddle are not helping."I said whilst prodding him a little repeatedly in the shoulder He stared at me darkly, which was not a good idea, considering who this guy would become. Realising my mistake, I continued slowly trying to make my voice sound as quiet and sweet as possible. "So if you would be so kind could you please show me to Professor Lunar's classroom?"

"...Very well. Follow me. He said slowly once again picking up the pace, he stopped and turned around quickly yet again "Oh and by the way, tell your brother we have a meeting tonight." I frowned as he again changed direction and carried on walking, A meeting?

I stopped for a split second. And then it hit me, My brother was a death eater?

**Chester's Point of View.**

"Expelliarmous!" I was hit with a disarming spell as I lost focus at the sound of the door opening. Professor Lunar, as I heard the other children call her, frowned at me.

"Are you sure that you are feeling well Mr. Grindelwald? You are usually top of the class; it isn't like you to perform this badly." She said almost worriedly, everyone in the class was looking at me confused, Way to compliment me there....

I felt like shouting at her, "What the hell would you do in a situation like this? In what appears to be Hogwarts with people you don't know in the middle of a duelling session?" Instead of that, I just said that I didn't feel very well. So far I had figured out I was a prodigy rumoured to be the next Gellert Grindelwald, who also happened to be my father. It turns out my sister was also a genius, and head girl, but not to my extent.

Professor Lunar then turned to the door. "Ah, Miss Grindelwald, Mr. Riddle, how nice of you to join us." I pivoted on the spot toward the doorway and sure enough stood my sister and a boy who seemed to have an arrogant air about him, Riddle did they say...?

The boy answered smiling at the professor. "Headmaster Dippet wished to see Grindelwald immediately."

What would the headmaster want me for? Isn't Dumbledore the headmaster? I remember Dippet as an old headmaster mentioned in the Harry Potter books... Not that this little message was unwanted, I needed a reason to leave this ruddy classroom and here it was.

I turned and grinned at the professor. "Well..." I began coughing a little to make my voice clear. "It looks like I have to go. It was really a pleasure to see all you fine fellows today, but duty calls. Love you all, bye!" I trailed trying my hardest to rush out of that godforsaken classroom to a more welcoming hallway, my inner thoughts crumbled all too quickly though as I was brought back to earth with a bump when I felt the hand of a very confused and slightly pissed off professor Lunar stopping me in my tracks.

"Hold it right there Mr. Grindelwald!" She said her face twisted into a frown,  
"You have got to be kidding me?" I thought. what was it now, another insult to my intellect?  
"You aren't getting off without any homework!" she said sternly.

Thank God, she thought that was my reason for rushing out. I faked a disappointed face and replied, "Darn!"

She seemed satisfied with my show and told me I had to write a two foot piece of parchment on the uses of a phoenix against the dark forces. Not really the sort of thing to teach the supposed son of Grindelwald, is it?

I said my thanks and left the room quickly. I looked at my sister to see her deep in conversation with Riddle. I wonder what he's on about.

**Misty's Point of View**

I could see my brother from me. He looked like he was almost running to escape the room, and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. My brother doesn't run from anything... except school teachers apparently.  
It was only then that the seriousness of the situation started to hit me again and my mood changed frantically. It was scary to think that we were in what appeared to be Hogwarts. And just saying that made me question my own mental stability. Just who is it that wakes up in a piece of fiction? I couldn't concentrate on the scene at hand, not the faraway sound of an irritated Riddle beside me, or the glance of my confused brother as I think he came to realise just exactly what I had. And then suddenly another horrifying concept hit me like a freight train at full speed, Tom Riddle! We weren't in the present anymore, no.  
Somehow we'd not only travelled into a book, but also back in time. It was the only explanation for Tom Riddle to still be in school, Hogwarts as we knew it was no more.

"Misty?" Riddle said, snapping his pale fingers in front of my face in a frantic manner. I looked up at him a little dumbstruck; I knew that he had been talking to me, I'd just not been able to form what he was saying, as my mind was too preoccupied. "You didn't hear a word of that did you?" he asked quite angrily.  
I shook my head lightly," I'm sorry Tom what were you saying?"

He sighed dismissively. "Never mind Misty, never mind." And with that took to walking away slowly, just as Chester came into my company. "Where are you going?" I shouted whilst Chester stood looking back and forth between me and Tom.

"I'll see you in the dorms later I suppose." He said waving his hand in a nonchalant manner backwards and walked right out of my view.  
"What the hell was that about?" Chester said a look of complete bewilderment plastered on his face, I leaned back against a wall of the hallway, closing my eyes tiredly. I shrugged my shoulders defeatedly. He sighed flinging himself into a sitting position on the hallway floor. "Misty what is going on?" he whispered worriedly.

"I don't know..." I said pulling him off the hallway floor, "I just woke up here."

Chester's face frowned significantly as we began walking slowly down the hallway,

"I'm going to take a wild guess that Professor Dippet doesn't need to see me?"

I smiled slightly, "Nope that was Tom's quick thinking, apparently we are the heads of year..." I trailed.  
"Nice" Chester said sarcastically, "Professor Dippet was an old headmaster, if we'd just gone into the book wouldn't Dumbledore be in charge?" he continued I shrugged again.

"That's the thing Chester, I think we are in Hogwarts, but we have gone back in time." I said waiting for his reaction, he stared at me a little gobsmacked but not as shocked as I had thought he would be, it was amazing how quickly we'd grasped the idea and accepted it, we were in Hogwarts, we were back in time about 50 years and we were magical. Speaking of magical...

"Our surname is Grindelwald!" I practically shouted at my brother, he nodded quickly "Gellert Grindelwald must be our father then." He stated looking up to me as we continued walking. Suddenly I had an idea, like a light bulb flashing above my head. Dumbledore was good friends with Grindelwald, when they were younger, maybe they were still in touch and if they weren't then it would be stupid if he didn't at least keep tabs on his old friend, all we had to do was find Dumbledore and tell him about what had happened to us, and see if he had an explanation for it, Dumbledore always had some sort of way to sort things out.

"But Misty you have to have some idea, you always have an answer don't you? You always help don't you?" He retorted his eyes flailing with bemusement. As we made our way into the doors of the great hall "For once Chester," I began sitting down on a bench at the Gryffindor table, leaning on my right hand "I don't know how to help us."

**Tom Riddle Point of View**

I shook my head at the sight of the two Grindelwalds sitting at the Gryffindor table. Why they'd decided to sit there was beyond me. It was strange seeing them on that idiotic table, a part of me was actually angry, they were after all Slytherin putting shame to my ancestor's house, the great Salazar Slytherin. It's not like me to forgive such ignorance so easily, but even I can't deny how useful they will be to me. I began to eat from the table, thinking on an empty stomach was never a good idea, and the tasty aroma of the warm food helped to make up my mind.

Chester is a prodigy in the eyes of Dumbledore; he'd even gone as far compare the kid to me. Can you believe it? Comparison between a mere child and me the future Lord Voldermort. Maybe he'll have to be disposed of in the future, but for now, he is a necessary asset to my Death Eaters. Even I must admit that the child had unforseeable potential. He shan't get to maximise it before i have finished using him though.

And then of course there's Misty. Misty, Misty, Misty... Arguably gifted, she would also be valuable, she'd never join though. She's too sophisticated to follow, or maybe she's just scared... Scared of what we all will be up against in time. And that's a weakness I cannot afford to have. She is safe for now. But I don't care whose daughter she is. If she gets in my way and interferes she will die! I suddenly realised how angry I had gotten judging by the breadroll I'd smushed to smithereens in my hand, I wiped my hands quickly and gave a reassuring smile to my slytherin companions who seemed taken aback by my actions.

I can't help but feel a little weird about earlier; she's normally a lot more attentive, more focused.

Hmm... Maybe I'm just being slightly suspicious; she's been a useful acquaintance as head girl, I should probably give her a break. Whatever's wrong with her, I can be sure I'll get to the bottom of it.

And it isn't just her... Grindelwald... Was he actually losing in a duel? And the way he acted towards his teacher...

I will find out what is going on...

One way or another...

**A/N****: How was that for a first chapter? Sorry it's not really long, I was trying to post this as soon as possible, so let me know what you think. We decided to write this in character POVs which will continue unless you readers want it otherwise.  
If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to leave a ****Review**** it would be much appreciated, and maybe added. :)  
BTW I dont know if any of you noticed the slight napoleon dynamite quote in there? just had to put it in, napoleon dynamite is awesome!! :P**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Don't forget to Review!!!!**

**Much Love,**

**InfiniteXsAndOs &Killtehcrickets**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is the second chapter to mine and Killtehcrickets Fan fiction **Back To The Past. **I would like to take this time to thank anyone who read the first chapter and to thank our first and only reviewer MissMusa. To answer your question; Misty and Chester are from 2009. Thanks for the first review!  
I would also like to add that although it is a co-written fan fiction, Killtehcrickets has decided to take a backseat and is allowing me free reign to put whatever it is I want in this story, so while the majority of writing ideas come from me, Killtehcrickets is my beta and also helps the story flow better with some of the editing he does. So a big thanks to him!

Killtehcrickets: I should let her submit an unedited chapter soon... you would laugh at Dumbledore in 1944 speaking with slang. It's like a dam stopping a river flowing... Just kidding, it isn't bad... For a 6 year olds standards. What would she do without me?  
Anyway, here is the second chapter just for you. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Misty POV**

It was 10:00pm that day by the time I got to the Head Dorms. Partly because I couldn't find them and also because I'd spent most of the day with Dumbledore discussing what had happened. The scene kept replaying itself over and over in my head, like a broken record. I just could not stop myself from reliving the events that had happened earlier that day.

"What do you think it is that brought us here Professor?" I asked, leaning back quite slowly into a chair in the abandoned transfiguration classroom. The room was big, just like all the other classrooms here. I suppose they had to be though, considering with all the spells that full classes of students must practice here. I'd just spent about an hour or so explaining everything little detail of what had happened to Chester and I so far, making sure not to miss out anything. Chester still had some classes to go to later that day and Dumbledore had insisted he go to them rather than join our meeting.

"To be completely honest with you Miss Grindelwald, I don't have any real inkling as to why you may be here." Dumbledore sighed quietly, his fingers drumming the dark oak table in front of him. He seemed to be... a little impatient you could have said. I could tell Dumbledore was probably a little confused by my claim. Actually scratch confused, I'm sure he thinks we are barking mad. He'll probably have us carted off to St Mungo's before the evening is through, but honestly could we blame him? "Professor..." I uttered not really sure what it is I could say to that, "Me and Chester, We don't know how this could of happened." He smiled lightly; his eyes twinkling in the way they had always been described.

"You should say Chester and I. And of course Miss Grindelwald, I find your story extremely fascinating. Although I do wonder..." He spoke a shadow of thought covering his face like a veil.

"Wonder what Professor?" I said quickly, he nodded his head sternly. "You see Misty, I may have a theory." He paused as if wondering whether to go on or not. "It is quite outrageous as you might say. But considering the circumstances, one could call it quite possible." I nodded my head slowly to show him I understood what he was trying to say. Whatever it was I was pretty sure I could handle it. "Well Misty, you say that you are in fact not from here at all?" I nodded again as he continued.

"That you had an accident involving a vehicle near your home town in the year 2009 and when you woke up from a fall in Care of Magical Creatures this morning, it was in fact the first time you had seen Hogwarts?" I nodded yet again, curious as to where exactly this conversation would go.  
"You also said Hogwarts was a fictional place in a series of books you had read?" He said looking at me once more for confirmation.

"That's right, it is this school, and it is from my favourite series of books." I said Dumbledore paused briefly, "I think we should take this matter to headmaster Dippet, he may be able to help." He said abruptly. I could tell he was on the verge of spilling his guts out on his theory but he kept his composure extremely well. "I will organise a meeting for next week, but this time I shall make sure that Chester will also be present. We shall try our hardest to get to the bottom of this." He smiled. I once again nodded which had become a sort of routine of mine that day as he ushered me quietly out of the room. "You had better hurry up to your dorm, I suspect Mr Riddle is probably missing your company, Miss Grindelwald. " He said his face bright and welcoming. "Thanks Professor..." I sighed.

I slowly started the walk to the head dorms, which Dumbledore had kindly shown me the location of. I was a bit angry to be honest with myself. I hadn't asked many questions whilst Dumbledore talked about his theories. Theories he didn't even speak out loud to me about. The Dumbledore of this time was certainly lacking some of the wisdom he had accumulated more than 55 years later, and I couldn't help but wonder if we'd ever find out how to get out of here.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I reached the portrait hole for my dorms, "Password?" a sleepy looking knight lying casually across a wooden bench asked.

"Tessera." I muttered boredly remembering it from what Dumbledore had told me earlier. The portrait hole swung open swiftly, waiting for me to enter.

I climbed through it quietly, and was immediately impressed by the sight before me; the whole room was varnished and decorated nicely. The room itself was a sea of green and silver (our house colours) and other more neutral colours. The furniture had a surprisingly warm feel to it, accentuated only by the grand fireplace at the back of the room, giving off a cosy and welcoming feel. I flung my bag in the corner and flung myself without looking onto the empty couch. The supposedly empty couch.

I landed right on top of a rather annoyed Tom Riddle. He jumped up quickly, knocking a book he must have been reading to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" I pleaded feeling very stupid, noting the flustered look of embarrassment on Tom's face, although he quickly lost it and took on his trademark neutral expression. "It appears to me Misty that you cannot see, as well as tell the time." I looked at him inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head exasperatedly, with a tedious expression etched upon his admittingly handsome face. "We have patrol duty in half an hour; don't tell me you forgot that too?" He spat mockingly "I still didn't get to continue what I was saying earlier..." I remembered from our conversation earlier, or lack of, as I was in my own complete world at the time. I wasn't now though, and I was eager to know what I had missed.

"What were you saying earlier Tom?" I asked, he smirked darkly making me wonder just what exactly must go on in that head of his.

"Have you ever heard of being at the right place at the right time Misty?" he asked. I nodded feverently.  
"Well you seem to have a knack for killing those right-place-at-the-right-time-moments, so it really doesn't matter; at least right now." He said as I gaped at him a bit offended. I didn't kill moments! At least I didn't think that I did. "I suggest that you get ready for our patrol we can't be having lateness now can we?" he said stalking off to his dorm, with a smug expression still hanging upon his face.  
"One day Tom Riddle, one day I shall have the last laugh, and wipe that stupid expression from your face." I whispered, as I prepared for patrol duty with the Slytherin heir. God save me.....

**Chester's POV**

I had been sent to my classes for the rest of the day, whilst my sister, the lucky so and so, got to have a meeting with Dumbledore about our situation. He mustn't have told her anything that important or I'm sure Misty would have let me know through a message or what not. I don't know about her but it had been an extremely long and draining day for me. I had Potions, followed by Care for Magical Creatures, and then lastly, Ancient Runes possible the most boring subject ever invented!  
I didn't enjoy today, the work was hard and no matter what I was supposedly like here. I didn't seem to be getting the knack of it all that quickly, and all of the tutors had noticed.

Anyway a new day, a new dawn and a new start. Or at least that's what I had been telling myself.  
I and Misty had best practice during some of our free time, or keeping our ordeal on the low was not going to be attainable. I mean it's just not possible for two of the most talented students Hogwarts has ever had, to just crumble and become shockingly below average. If this was going to work we needed to try and hard!

I felt quite literally exhausted from coming up with excuses as to why I wasn't acting myself, it was bring going over the same routine. Orion Black my supposed best friend here had taken it upon himself to find out exactly what the problem was, not that I would tell my secrets that easily. I was now attempting to rest in my bunk, but Orion would not shut up, his incessant talking grating my ears and my patience. I reckon he would be a good target for my practicing of silencing spells right about now.

"There's a Quidditch match next week Chester!" He said, after yet another rant about the hexing of a 5th year this morning by Abraxas Malfoy. Quidditch was all he had mentioned that had interested me. After reading so much about it, it would be cool to see it in the flesh. "Oh really, who's playing?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my increasingly tired eyes. "Yeah, Slytherin against Gryffindor." He answered dumbfounded, ruffling his sandy brown hair in slight confusion. "You didn't forget did you?"

I shook my head reassuringly at him, it was going to be harder than I originally thought to keep this act up.  
"Course not." He smiled brightly, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Good cause I was just going to say with you being the team seeker and all, you should be at the top of your game." I tried my best to refrain from the shocked scream that would probably leave my mouth had I not kept it shut with all my might. Me? A team seeker? They had to be joking; I admit I'm not that bad at football, I can be quite skilled actually. But this wasn't football, it was Quidditch, and we wouldn't be running around on grass, we'd be flying around on brooms. It actually took me a little by surprise Chester Grindelwald seems to be some sort of Jack of all trades of sorts. It wasn't that it bothered me; because I was proud people my house thought I was that great. I'm also admittingly a genius in my own right anyway but I didn't want to become embroiled in situations that I had no control over, to be left there leaving my reputation in tatters. And that was something I couldn't have. I did what I guessed any other self respecting Slytherin would do, I faked a front. "I have this match in the bag Orion." I said settling quietly on my bunk. "We are going to win; there are no maybes about it." My mouth moved and those words are indeed the ones that left it, but my confidence at the moment was somewhere between hazardous and nonexistent, I had to pull this off, I just had to. Not just for my sake but Misty's too. I could really do with a whole lot of magical knowledge right about now...

I sighed deeply I was missing home a little by now, and I hadn't even been here a full day yet, everything was just so different that I was having trouble making sense of it. I hated myself for feeling this way, as it wasn't like me to feel like this. I was the youngest out of my family back home too, but I liked being independent and in control. I shouldn't be missing home at all. I decided that a goodnights sleep was what I needed to expel these stupid feelings of homesickness. Who knows maybe it's all one big dream, and when I wake up things will be back to normal.  
"Orion?" I called out to my new friend. He turned over to face me from his bunk evidently tired too. "Pinch me?"

He looked at me strangely. But nonetheless went through with my bizarre request... Nope still here, maybe tomorrow, I thought as sleep suddenly overtook my senses and all that was left was darkness.

**Misty POV**

I could think of many ways I would enjoy spending my Wednesday night, a nice and relaxing hot bath? A killer party? A new film? But a patrol with no one except Tom Riddle for company was not one of them. "So..." I began trying to a break an uncomfortable silence that had fell over us both.

"So?" he asked as we walked down a hallway on the first floor, looking into classrooms as we passed by. "You and Abraxas set a date for the wedding yet?" he said smiling brightly, a rare and mystical thing for Tom Riddle. Obviously meant for emphasis of his mocking last comment, I think if I had a drink I would have spluttered it all over by now, or choked to death over his last comment.

"What?!?!" I bellowed loudly, he looked puzzled but explained anyway.  
"Your supposed betrothed?" he snorted with an air of slight disgust I expected. My mind was literally swirling with doubt, confusion, and disgust. ABRAXAS MALFOY!! The name itself, swirling around in my head was making my stomach turn. I breathed in deeply, knowing I had to calm myself. Freak out later, keep your composure for now. I had to pretend didn't I? "Oh." I answered shuffling my feet against the floor as we walked; looking at the floor as if it would find me an answer to his question. "Not as I can remember." I said lowly. He nodded his head in understanding, "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that." He said contemplatively to me, "What with you saying it was being kept under wraps at the moment."

"Maybe not." I agreed keeping my act up. He shuffled around a little. We stayed quiet for a while, searching the hallway physically, as I was mentally waging a war on Abraxas Malfoy and my supposed arranged marriage.

"I can't imagine what an arranged marriage must be like." He said a little concerned I would have thought, had I not known Tom Riddle's reputation for turning on the charm when need be. I can't believe that Gellert Grindelwald would arrange a marriage for his daughter at seventeen? He really must be quite evil. I turned to him still waking slowly.

"I suppose it's not that bad." I smiled a little, "It's not just about me is it?" I questioned remembering full well from general knowledge that arranged marriages were sometimes made for different reasons. "That's true." He agreed "I wouldn't worry you know?" He sighed probably judging by my concerned face. "You really think so?" I asked, though worry could not sum up my feelings at the moment.

"Abraxas will take good care of you." He said placing a hand on my shoulder reassuringly his own grey eyes piercing my own like a knife "Trust me." he said walking onwards again. "What's changed your tune?" I smirked a little at his friendliness, he shrugged me off.

"I can be nice sometimes you know?" He trailed as he climbed the stairs a little ahead of me "There's nothing wrong with being courteous every once in a while now is there?" He joked a little, his face holding the tiniest hint of a smile I shook my head "Of course not."  
"I can also however," He began picking up the speed a little, "Be a lot less than nice, a lot less." He said seriously, something about the way he said it made me shiver a little. He sure had a knack for making people feel cold.

"I'll try to remember that." I shuddered as he smirked darkly, Tom Riddle really did seem a bit out there. But for the one second of humane concern he had showed to me back downstairs, I do think it is possible that he can be changed before it is too late, and I, Misty Grindelwald, am going to make it my mission to see that he does, or at least die trying.

**Tom Riddle POV**

Patrol duty was not one of my most favourite things to do during the week. But it did give me an opportunity to see what certain students may be up to, and also more time to assess what the sister of the future heir of Grindelwald may have been up to.

I could tell the subject of Abraxas Malfoy had definitely hit a nerve, Grindelwald being one of the most pureblood supremist's around had arranged the marriage himself. He couldn't risk the shame that his daughter would undoubtedly bring to him, had she married anything less than their own blood. And so an arrangement for a marriage to Abraxas Malfoy was made. Of course not many people knew the marriage was in fact arranged, rather that it had been for love. Love?  
It almost brought me to tears of laughter when I had been informed that Abraxas, one of my most trusted death eaters, was getting married. He seemed to think it was a good idea, that it would build stronger bonds between two pure-blooded families.  
He doesn't love her though; Love is a weak emotion, an emotion that I cannot tolerate from my most loyal death eater; No matter how much of an arrogant buffoon he is.

I had a fondness for the girl through respect, I respected her as an equal as she was head girl, and of a far richer bloodline than myself. It was for that reason I had always used her first name to show that respect, And for the same reason she had been allowed to use mine. She should be honoured!  
I took a second to look back at her, sprinting up the stairs trying to keep up with me. Had I been in a more gentlemanly mood I would have waited. But considering the words of comfort I'd allowed myself to exchange earlier, I thought one courteous action was enough for me for the day. Was it not? And so I continued my upwards ascent.

I was surprised thoroughly to her reaction of the topic. This had been teasing material I had used to embarrass her, as she too had been okay with the proposal of marriage, or so she had said so to me one evening in the dorms. Now however she seemed to be physically repulsed by the idea. And she said that I had changed my tune?  
I have never, nor will I ever learn the feminine mystique. I shook my head solemnly and continued onwards to the top floor. "Wait.... w-w-wait for me!" she shrieked breathlessly, panting as she reached the floor with her hands cupping her knees, trying to regain air. "That... was....Torture" she spat out. I laughed manically, to which I got a very brunt and dishevelled expression. "Do y-y-you think this is funny?" she said straightening up.

"Actually, I find it completely hilarious." I said without a hint of laughter on my face, I was expert at hiding expression's I'd done so since I was a child, I found it amusing to have people trying their best to know what it was I'm thinking. I still do.

"Laugh at me again and I will hex your sorry ass!" she said seriously, giving me what looked like a shooting daggers type of look. I had to humour her, as if she would get the chance to hex me, Misty may be skilled. But no one, no one is better than me. Chester was close, but no cigar. He has exceptional raw talent. Of course, my experience and skill would stand superior. He would be a good asset in the future.

"Misty, I would pay to see you try." I smirked, turning away from her to continue walking. She stepped in front of me with her wand pointed towards my nose. I was really starting to lose my patience, how dare she challenge me, Tom Marvolo Riddle?

"I'm not scared of you Tom." She said, obviously regaining the flow of air she had lost whilst tackling the stairs. "That's admirable." I said looking down at her sternly, she seemed to shiver under my gaze which according to some was more like a death stare.  
"But I'm warning you Misty, I have no time for juvenile duels with you, and patrol duty, and since neither dear Abraxas nor your brother is here to defend you, I suggest you move and fast." I very rarely let any emotion get the better of me, but if there's one that does, it is anger. And I was losing my temper fast.

She stood there brazenly in front of me still, daringly, and the rest happened too fast for thought. My wand was now drawn. I was standing across from her shots of bright light left the tip of both of our wands, and before I could stop a most awful curse from leaving my mouth, I found Misty Grindelwald lying in front of me, her hand still wrapped around the dark oak wand. Deathly still.

**A/N:** So that's chapter 2, Bit of a cliffy there....: P  
I tried to make this one a little bit longer, if you would prefer longer or shorter chapters please do let me know. Next update should be next week, depending on if I get reviews it could be up quicker. So if you want to see more of this story review, review, review!!

Also if you have any ideas, or anything you'd like to see in this story please send a message, it would be much appreciated.

Thanks again for reading.

Love **InfiniteXsAndOs **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Killtehcrickets: Personally I liked that cliff hanger, how would someone of your minor intelligence come up with that?

Review now and get a free Trojan virus! Just kidding. Or am I? Nah, I'm joking. But really, review favourite add my sister to alerts... Whatever the hell you kids do these days... See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to get this up A LOT quicker than I initially have. So I'm sorry about the delay.  
To try and make up for this, I have tried to make this chapter a little longer.  
But to be completely honest I'm actually quite gutted about the amount of reviews I've been getting for this story.  
If you have read it please, please, please review!! Even if it is bad. :/  
It actually makes writing worth it, to know that someone's taken their time to give you feedback, even if it's good or bad! Thanks go again to MissMusa. I hope you like this chapter.  
I am also changing the main theme of humour to drama. As humour is only a small element added to the story to spice it up a little.  
I've also been thinking about writing this in third person, as opposed to the first person POV I've been doing. If you would prefer me to write it like this, then please leave a review**.

**Recap  
**_"I'm not scared of you Tom." She said, obviously regaining the flow of air she had lost whilst tackling the stairs. "That's admirable." I said looking down at her sternly, she seemed to shiver under my gaze which according to some was more like a death stare.  
"But I'm warning you Misty, I have no time for juvenile duels with you, and patrol duty, and since neither dear Abraxas nor your brother is here to defend you, I suggest you move and fast." I very rarely let any emotion get the better of me, but if there's one that does, it is anger, and I was losing my temper fast._

_She stood there brazenly in front of me still, daringly, and the rest happened too fast for thought. My wand was now drawn. I was standing across from her, shots of bright light left the tip of both of our wands, and before I could stop a most awful curse from leaving my mouth, I found Misty Grindelwald lying in front of me. Her hand still wrapped around the dark oak wand. Deathly still._**Tom Riddle POV **

I stood there for what must have been about fifteen minutes, just staring at Misty Grindelwald's lifeless form taking in the scene before me, almost as if it wasn't me actually there but a curious onlooker.  
I looked intently at the bloody gash on the side of her head where she had hit it on impact. She actually looked quite serene, regardless of her injuries. I noticed an air of tranquillity flowing from her. I could say it was almost a sight of beauty. If I didn't know any better I would have believed she had in fact died peacefully enough.

I did this. I used that curse, and really what did I expect? After all it does exactly what it's supposed too. I huffed heavily; I had to think of a way to get out this.  
Charm was something that I had been blessed with; I was able to charm myself out of most situations. I knew however, that charming as I undoubtedly was, it would not do it this time. Hurting someone badly in a duel was one thing, but using an unforgivable was inexcusable. Not least the killing curses... I'd used it before, but that was when I had really meant to use it. I couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse for my hasty actions this time around.

For once in my live I Tom Marvolo Riddle, was stuck in a predicament I wasn't sure it would be possible to get out of. I glanced down at her body again, each second longer I stared, the more hopeless my situation seemed to be getting.

Then suddenly it hit me. A plan had just fully formulated in my head, and just when I thought there was no chance of a way out. It would be simple, perfect.  
I'd cast a few disillusionment charms to make her invisible, Apparate out of the grounds with her body, find the perfect place and then bury her. I could lie and say she never turned up for patrol,  
it could be weeks, months maybe even years before they would find the body, if they did at all. I couldn't help but smirk to myself at the brilliance of such a basic plan.

Suddenly though, I noticed something peculiar, something I wasn't at all sure I was really seeing happening. The eyes can play tricks on the mind during moments of trauma and I was sure that was all this was. Because for a split second there, I absurdly thought I had seen Misty Grindelwald's chest move ever so slightly.

I felt ridiculous contemplating the impossible. Misty Grindelwald was dead. As dead as a doornail. Nothing can survive that curse. And nothing can bring back the dead.  
It was all common sense, and I repeated it religiously in my head as I apprehensively approached her body. I kneeled down cautiously in front of her, and there it was again. The slight chest movement that I had nearly succeeded in convincing myself wasn't real. I had to be sure however. I pushed my index and middle finger into the side of her neck waiting for a pulse, a sign of life.

Waiting and waiting and waiting.  
I was about to give up after a minute of this charade, that was until the faintest hint of a heartbeat met with my finger tips, I snatched my hand back quickly, both in awe and embarrassingly enough horror. My senses were overruling what my mind was telling me. By all odds it was impossible; she should be dead for Merlin's sake! She was dead!  
Yet here she was before me, lightly breathing, And against all odds, surviving the most awful curse known to wizards and witches.

I shook my head in utter disbelief trying to pull myself together before the faded form of Misty Grindelwald did actually die. "Misty?" I whispered.  
"If you can you hear me, squeeze my hand." I said grasping hers lightly; I waited for a few seconds, whilst nothing happened. She was completely unconscious and unresponsive. I had to get her to the hospital wing and fast. I picked her up swinging her around over one of my shoulders. I glanced at a clock as I ran past it to get to the hospital wing, with the still unconscious Grindelwald draped over my shoulder. It was 11:22pm, and patrol finished in just over an hour. Somehow I was sure the professors would understand me abandoning my post.

I reached the hospital wing only seconds later, running so much like a lunatic that I actually skidded around the corner. I imagined it would have looked quite comical had the circumstances not been so drastic.  
"Madam Vigoratus!" I gasped, almost startling the elderly healer as she turned around to face me.  
"Mr Riddle?" she sighed. "You look shaken... And is that Miss Grindelwald?" She asked, looking completely confused. "Yes," I breathed. "She's dying."  
The elderly mediwitch was shocked. "Lay her on that bed please Mr. Riddle and quickly!" I obeyed her commands, laying Misty very gently onto the quilted bunk. The witch examined her carefully, with a sympathetic look on her face. "Mr Riddle, what exactly happened?" she asked looking up from Misty to me a little suspiciously. "I found her on the upstairs hallway." I lied; if I told the mediwitch the truth, that would be the end of the trust and respect that I had gained from the professors of this school. She seemed to believe what I had said because she continued talking.

"She's very ill, Mr. Riddle." the Madame Vigoratus stated shaking her head. Panic arose within me; I had to find out just how she had survived such a curse. What it is that she must have used to stop herself from dying? Even though her life was currently hanging dangerously in the balance, it was amazing that she was not yet dead.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of skill. Maybe Misty knew more advanced magic than I did, magic I'd never even heard of, could never even dream of. I knew since yesterday she had been acting differently, what did she know that I didn't? She couldn't die. Not right now at least. I had too many unanswered questions.  
"You can help her though, right?" I quickly asked. The mediwitch nodded slowly.  
"I think so." She said giving me a faint smile, which I surprisingly returned.  
"This was dark and dangerous magic that has been used on her though. I've never seen anything this bad." I had to stop myself from muttering a sarcastic remark to this, if only she knew...

"Would it be possible for me to stay, in case she wakes up?" I asked Madame Vigoratus politely. I couldn't risk her waking up and accusing me of attempted murder whilst I at least wasn't there to defend myself, even though it was her own fault.  
"I think it would be better for Miss Grindelwald if you finished your patrol, and perhaps came back in the morning. It could be a day or two until she wakes up. "The mediwitch said pulling forward the unconscious form of Misty Grindelwald and propping her pillows, "As for now, I'm going to heal her head wound and monitor her during the night. I'll notify Dippet so that her teachers and her family are informed." I shook my head in agreement, maybe she was right. But then a thought flashed in my mind. Family? If her father finds out what happened he could blame Dumbledore and even attack the school to find the culprit.  
I promised myself that I would be there tomorrow morning, just in case she did wake up.  
And with that I wandered off to finish the forty-five minutes left of our patrol.

**Chester POV**

Morning comes around all too quickly, don't you think? It was 7:30 am in the morning and I was completely wrecked.  
I'd been awoken by two 7th year Slytherin prefects, who said that professor Slughorn wanted to see me down in the common room and that it was urgent. What could be so important at 7:30am was beyond me, apart from the urgent need I had to sleep! I groaned to myself, trying to shake the sleepiness of my form.  
In my pyjamas I hadn't bothered to change out of, through pure laziness, I made my way down the twisted, stone staircase that led to the common room and sure enough found a quite rotund Slughorn waiting for me. The rest of the common room was virtually empty.  
"Mr Grindelwald." He exclaimed quite loudly "I hope you had a nice rest now?"  
"The best." I smiled, lying through my teeth. He smiled letting me know he was glad I was well rested. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news" he said whilst looking toward me sympathetically.  
"I think it might be best to sit down first." He stated pointing at a rather large, green overstuffed armchair placed in front of the fire place.

I was a bit nervous now, what could be that bad? "What's wrong professor?"I asked concerned, ignoring the invitation to sit. Slughorn shifted a little uncomfortably. This was strange for a man who was always described as cheerful and openly happy.  
"Mr Grindelwald, its Misty." He said slowly mentioning my sister's name as if it was a curse word. He continued talking nonetheless. "I am sad to say that, she was horrifically injured yesterday evening." As soon as his words had left his mouth, my mind suddenly became a catalyst of terrifying possibilities. It had gone into overdrive; I was half expecting my worst fears to be confirmed.  
I managed to calm myself slightly with the knowledge that Slughorn had never mentioned she was  
"fatally" injured, using that as a sick sort of comfort I looked to him to continue, which luckily without much prompting he did.

"Madam Vigoratus has informed me that it was Tom Riddle who had found Misty unconscious during their patrol duty late last night, which she didn't turn up for." He began to explain.  
"He took it upon himself to deliver her to the hospital wing. She is still there and still unconscious at the moment, but her condition seems to be very stable all the same." He smiled lightly apparently casting a bit of light on what appeared to be a horrible situation. "I think you should commend Mr Riddle whenever you do eventually see him, had he not found her there, who knows what would have happened to your sister." He said gravely.  
I nodded faking a grateful smile. There had to be something more to it than that? I just knew it. The circumstances seemed.... suspicious. Right now I had to put that feeling to the side, Misty deserved priority, over anything else at the moment.

"Can we go to the hospital wing professor? I'd like to see her now." Slughorn nodded happily at my question and set off escorting me to the hospital wing, making the occasional small talk about his upcoming slug club parties as we made our way there, the conversation proved to be less than interesting for me. Up until now.

"Your father has been in contact with Headmaster Dippet regarding your sister's health." He said as we turned a corner to a hallway almost at the hospital wing. "He is coming to see her tomorrow morning, as Madam Vigoratus suspects she'll be awake by then. He requested to see you as well." For the second time that morning I faked a smile. I wasn't sure that I really wanted to see Grindelwald or have him there in the presence of my now apparently vulnerable sister. Father or not, I didn't want to place my trust in a dark wizard. I could see the doors to the infirmary appear in front of me. I hadn't realised how close I was to the heavy wooden doors, and I bumped into them clumsily, stumbling back a little.  
"Careful Grindelwald, I'm sure your father won't appreciate seeing you in here as well as your sister." Slughorn chuckled trying to make light at the anything but humorous situation, I rubbed my head briskly as Slughorn opened the door, ushering me inside.

The hospital wing looked a lot bigger than I had imagined it to be, there must of been about seventy or so beds all lined up on both sides of the hall, coupled with a rather large perimeter around the beds that I assumed would be for visitors and to also give those injured a little space. I couldn't see Misty from where we were standing and so I along with Slughorn approached the healer's desk.  
A small dark skinned woman was sat at a desk perusing through a rather large stack of papers, her attention diverted insanely fast when she saw both me and Slughorn waiting. "Good morning Professor Slughorn and...?" she said waiting for a reply. "Mr Grindelwald." Slughorn replied whole heartedly. She smiled as she moved out from the desk "You must be here to see Misty Grindelwald. Follow me." it was more of a command than a question, nonetheless we decided to follow the friendly healer.

Although we had seen the ward previously from a far, walking through it made it feel double the size. It was split into four different sections. The space each patient had was immense, and judging from what I could see. It didn't look really all that bad. Nevertheless I don't think I would want to find myself needed treatment from here anytime soon...  
"Mr Grindelwald?" the healer's voice invaded my little inspection on the ward abruptly. I looked up at her and Slughorn to show that she now had my attention. She just smiled lightly and pointed to a bed in the corner of the ward. It looked a little less well lit then the other beds near it. But there was no mistaking a familiar tuff of brown hair I saw sticking up from a brightly plumped pillow. I rushed over to the bed in a slow run, not caring how ridiculous I may have looked in my emerald green pyjamas, with a worried facial expression gracing my features.

It was only when I got closer, I was a little shocked. Her emotionless face looked gaunt; she had slight dark rings around her eyes, her lips looked cracked and worn. She was lying there motionlessly apart from the odd breath of air she seemed to be ingesting. Truthfully she looked a lot older, but not in a haggard way. Mostly I thought she looked ill. Extremely ill, but there was times she looked just like she was asleep. It was eerie.  
I could never have imagined seeing her look like this and it scared me. "They're taking care of her, Mr Grindelwald." Slughorn's voice boomed from over my shoulder. I flinched slightly. I'd been too preoccupied with my judgement on Misty to notice him standing there. I bowed my head in thought.  
"Do they know Professor?"  
He looked at me a little perplexed. "Know?"  
"Know what happened to her." I finished. He shrugged his head gravely.  
"Not yet my dear boy, they're waiting for her to wake up to see if she can remember anything," He said sympathetically.

I was about to speak again when suddenly an unfortunate interruption appeared.  
"Professor! Professor!!" a blond haired Slytherin was yelling quite frantically, he started jogging down to me and Slughorn.  
"I just... Got your message!" he breathed heavily, keeled over a little. He was obviously out of breath. "Give...Me a moment to... Catch my breath..." He said almost reading my thoughts.  
Now he was closer, this Slytherin was certainly a Malfoy. Although not him, he had the same striking features as Draco, and his trademark platinum hair. His grandfather I presumed.  
He recovered quickly, patting his ruffled hair into a more sleek and stylish form.  
"I just ran all the way here from the great hall after your message Professor, concerning my betrothed." He said to Slughorn. What a kook, he was displaying the arrogance I'm sure Malfoy's had become well known for. I feel sorry for his "betrothed."  
"What happened?" his eyes staring expectantly at me. I looked at him a bit confused, how the hell should I know what had happened to his betrothed?  
"Misty?" he said noticing my reaction. I paused a little trying to take in what this meant.  
"She's right over there..." I trailed, glancing up at him as he walked quickly towards her be. I had to be positive.

"How do you know Misty?"  
He stopped and looked back at me like I was a talking hippogriff. After a moment he began to talk. "We're engaged, as you surely know Grindelwald?" Whilst eyeballing me a little, like I had just personally insulted him. I was in a momentary shock; they don't waste time back in the forties do they? "I apologise. I was merely making an ill attempt to lighten the mood." I said lowly. He seemed content with that and continued walking toward Misty without another word. Slughorn had heard the exchange.  
"You can't meddle with what's been planned now." He said sternly. I figured he thought I wasn't happy about the news, which to be honest, after hearing it literally about thirty seconds ago. I was none too pleased.  
"What do you think of him Professor?" I asked. Slughorn shrugged a little  
"She seemed happy enough with the engagement don't you think?" He said smiling gently.  
"Mr Malfoy is a smart young wizard, and a very good Quidditch player." I nodded at his statement, but he continued. "Truthfully he isn't the most ideal match I could picture for Misty." He sighed nervously looking at me.

"How so?" I asked. I was intrigued by what he would say.  
"Mr Malfoy, thinks he has Misty worked out, but in actual fact. I don't think he has at all. They're not as compatible as he thinks." I frowned at his choice of words. I knew there were more coming so I willed myself into silence. "As you know, I have two favourite students." He smiled babbling.  
"Your sister being one of them. She reminds me of the Head boy, Tom Riddle so very much."  
I flinched at the insinuation. I would rather Misty to marry Malfoy one thousand times over, than Tom Riddle just once knowing exactly who he would become. Slughorn noticed my grimace and smiled. "Much better suited, don't you think Mr Grindelwald?"  
"I don't think I want a brother-in-law at all, not just yet anyway..." I trailed looking towards Misty's bed, to see Malfoy sitting next to it, grasping her hand lightly; he looked deep in thought, staring at her wasted form, a frown covering his face.

I was impatient. I wanted whoever did this to feel pain. The pain they had caused my sister ten times over. Looking at her longer made me angrier. She wasn't here, not mentally. I wanted blood.

**Abraxas Malfoy POV.  
**  
The message I had received this morning could not have came at a worse time. I'd woken up at around 4:30 am that morning, and could not for the life of me fall back to sleep. After a painstaking half an hour of tossing and turning, and coming to the conclusion that I actually would very much like to badly hex the snoring buffoon in the bed next to mine, I got up.  
I was less than impressed to be frank.

The rest of my morning had seemed to just get worse. I had lost a 4 ft essay of dragon's blood that professor Slughorn had me set as homework. I was not looking forward to the prospect of writing it all again, something I would undoubtedly have to do.

My sleep deprived state was making me feel like tearing my hair out, though taking into account it was something that would not have bode well with the rest of the female population of the school, I decided against it all for the greater good, seriously who need the aggravation?  
Then after being informed that the jumble of Gryffindor's that actually call themselves a team had decided to completely take over the pitch for more or less the whole week.  
I was drawn into this conflict with some of the snotty Gryffindorks for practices and then this little bombshell had to just rear its ugly head; I actually thought that I had read it wrong at first, and re-read the note 3 times. Quite a stupid feat considering a Malfoy never get's anything wrong. I was worried about her to be honest. I'd grown really fond of her these last few months, let's face it she wasn't at all ugly, and she really was something of a talent. I could have done a lot worse, what with the Bulstrode's looking for an ideal husband for their little girl Daphne. Just thinking about that has me psychically shuddering...

When I arrived at the hospital wing, I could see Slughorn and Chester. They appeared to be discussing something. I ran up to them in need of news. I had to see her to believe it.  
They didn't notice me, and so I had to resort to shouting the Professor myself.

"Professor! Professor!!" I yelled, "I just... got your message!" I was breathing a little heavily and this surprised me. I really must have been in more of a hurry then I thought.  
"Give... Me a moment to... Catch my breath..." I stuttered, trying to regain some composure. I did this quickly due to the increased stamina I'd built up from years of Quidditch. I stood up straight fixing my hair neatly in place. "I just ran all the way here from the great hall after your message Professor, concerning my betrothed." I said calmly to Slughorn, he nodded lightly in understanding.  
I waited a second. I was expecting them to say more, but neither did, this was infuriating!  
"What happened?" I bored my eyes into Chester, urging him to speak; he looked a little bemused if I didn't know any better.  
"Misty?" I said finally. Why was he acting so stupid?

"She's right over there..." He said slowly. I began walking, obvious that I would not get any more information on Misty. "How do you know Misty?" He questioned stopping me as I tried to walk away, with nothing more than a pointless question. I took in his profile a little, he looked really confused.  
"We're engaged, as you surely know Grindelwald?" I said to him bored. What kind of a question is that?  
"I apologise. I was merely making an ill attempt to lighten the mood." He muttered as I walked off giving him the benefit of the doubt this time, whilst he stared after me. I feel a little sorry for myself. Although he's smart, that kid is a weird one. I continued walking quickly until I reached her bed.

I stared at Misty; she looked like she was just asleep.  
I suppose it's probably the most I could ask for at the time being.  
Her face was paler now, almost completely white. It contrasted greatly to the healthy flush I was used to seeing and her dark hair. I held on to her hand lightly, half hoping she would squeeze mine and try to convince me she was okay.

There were a number of suspicions floating around in my head about what exactly had happened to my Misty, or at least who would be mine. I couldn't help but get the feeling Riddle had something to do with it. He is smart and cunning and I respect him greatly. But I've seen the way he looks at her. The cold jealous glares, glares he so expertly directs on me most of the time. We are not exactly friends, Riddle and I, more acquaintances? Interested only in the same vision we share, it's the only reason I follow him. Times are changing and when he comes to power, I know which side it is I would rather be on.  
I was reminded of that when I saw the state Misty was lying in today. He envies us. Truthfully I would not be surprised if he was jealous of just me.  
I am after all wealthy, handsome, and pure-blooded. What else could a witch want?

But he's jealous of Misty too, he's jealous of our relationship.  
The fact that this time next year we will be happily married, while he will be alone and unloved.  
He never has had a girlfriend during our seven years at school. Scores of the female population at Hogwarts would willingly throw themselves at him, and he just ignored them.  
It confused me to know end, why didn't he like at least one?  
Up until fairly recently I didn't understand why.  
He wants Misty, and not because I think he's madly in love with her or any other sort of nonsense people will try to make up these days, but because something that is the most restricted can often be found to be the most alluring. Even I know that.  
I guess that doesn't answer why he would hurt her though?

My head ached all of this thinking was not good to one's mind at such an early hour in the morning. Maybe it was just a case of "If I can't have her, then no one can."  
But honestly, why would she want to choose him over me?

I actually laughed out loud to myself there and then, gaining a quizzical look from both Chester and the professor, who were standing quite a distance away. But I didn't care.  
However she is my future wife and it's my job to protect her, something it seems that I, Abraxas Alastair Malfoy have failed terribly so far.

I have already planned to ask Riddle about the incident later. Maybe she had angered him during a patrol or in the dorms? I was mostly positive he would deny anything to do with it though.  
I mean come on, even a Hufflepuff wouldn't admit to hurting someone so badly, and it is practically an unwritten code of honour in Hufflepuff to be honest all the time.

It could mean expulsion, and who in their right mind would want that?  
No matter what, Riddle is not someone to be messed with; I had been reminded of that on several occasions. Seeing what he had done to some of the other death eaters who had disobeyed a command from him, showed me the power he had. Yes he could most probably beat me in a duel, not that I would say that out loud.  
There wouldn't be much else I could do, except maybe slip some veritaserum into his morning pumpkin juice. Which was now starting to sound like not such a bad idea...?  
I smiled to myself. Imagine; all of this thinking and I haven't even had my morning tea with a lightly buttered crumpet on the side.

**Tom Riddle POV**After sorting out some of my head duties this morning, I decided it was time to visit Misty. I had allowed enough time for the appropriate actions to be taken and now it was time to show my face. Play the concerned head boy and hopefully get there to find her awake.

Upon entering the hospital wing, I saw the figures of Slughorn and Chester Grindelwald. Professor Slughorn's face brightened at seeing me, the old fool always did have a prominent soft spot for me, and it made manipulating him almost sad. Just almost. Chester however had a brazen and impassive look in his eye. He just stood there a little motionless. He reminded me of my younger years.  
The years when I would purposefully do that to mask my emotions from the carers and other children at the orphanage. I approached them slowly.

"Professor, Grindelwald." I greeted, in the most charming voice I could muster. Slughorn smiled brightly "Tom my boy!"  
Grindelwald nodded stiffly in acknowledgement.  
Slughorn grabbed my hand shaking it excitedly, I almost thought my arm would drop off at the force, I just smiled elegantly.  
"How are you doing this morning, you hero?" He beamed.

I mentally smirked, it was a simple comment, but it showed how much Slughorn trusted me. No matter what happened, no matter how much it may have looked linked to me, Slughorn would believe me. That's quite an achievement by my own standards.  
"I wouldn't say it was that heroic. I was just in the right place at the right time." I sighed modestly.

Slughorn shook his head at me. "Saving Mr Grindelwald's sister like that, Tom, was nothing short of heroism."  
I noticed the look of disbelief planted on Grindelwald's face.  
"Yes Riddle, thank you, who knows what could have happened to Misty if you hadn't been there," He said smiling a little sarcastically.  
I should have known he'd suspect me. Unlike Slughorn, he wasn't a babbling fool. And then he turned towards the direction I remembered Misty's bed to be, it was only then I noticed a flash of white blond hair. Abraxas was here. This should be awkward... I approached the bed as calmly as I deemed possible.

"Riddle." Abraxas nodded curtly, clutching the unconscious Misty's right hand, still not having emerged from her sleep like state.  
"Malfoy." I smiled returning the formality. "What a surprise to see you here."  
"I could say the same for you." Abraxas replied with a fake sugary sweetness. The sort of sugary sweetness that makes you want to vomit, numerous times, before ripping off your ears and jamming knives into the eardrums.  
"I am the head boy. It's my duty to look out for the rest of the students." I said expressionlessly.  
Malfoy seemed to take this as a good enough answer as he turned his stare away from me and back to Misty, gently fixing a flyaway hair behind her ear.

"Her wellbeing doesn't have to be any of your concern Tom." He spat a few moments later. I could detect the venomous tone in his words. He was being defensive. That was a brave move for Abraxas Malfoy in my personal opinion.

"Misty is head girl, and as much as I might like to deny it, I feel personally obliged to know the state of her wellbeing."I wasn't lying, not that much anyway. I do care about what happens to Misty Grindelwald. How can't I? If she dies, all of her secrets die with her.  
I am not willing to let that happen.

After finding out from Madam Vigoratus that Misty would most probably not be awake will tomorrow morning I made my excuses and left the hospital wing.  
It was pointless to stick around with only Abraxas Malfoy, stupid Slughorn and the younger Grindelwald for company. Besides, if Misty can't communicate to them yet, I have nothing to worry about. It isn't like "Big Daddy" is around, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N That's Chapter 3 for you!  
If you read this, please, please review!! I will buy you a virtual car, no joke!! :)  
Till next time,  
Peace Hoes  
InfiniteXsAndOs  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Killtehcrickets : Any humor found within this chapter is copyrighted by KilltehcricketsTM. A lot of credit to InfiniteXsAndOs...  
I managed to just about read this chapter before I edited. Review or I'll send you a virus. Seriously. And not a nice one. One as painful as a teletubbies double bill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N  
Hi, I am really, really sorry about the wait for this chapter.  
Honestly, everything has just been go, go, go for me at the moment.  
I had to have a complete Folder in for one of my tutors and that included a lot of essay writing and research.  
To top that off I have been filming, researching and editing a music video._****  
_To even top that off, I've even been given a 30+ pages assignment, Needless to say I am not looking forward to it!  
I'm even writing this chapter, with a lot of unfinished work under my belt, and a severe case of the flu. :/  
Sorry if it seems like I'm moaning.  
I'm just hoping you get an idea of just how damn busy I've been at the moment._****  
****_So I'm really sorry.  
My priorities starting off with college work are more important at this time. It doesn't mean Im abandoning the story, It just means updates will take slightly longer.  
So please just bare with me!_**

Thanks again to MissMusa and death wish girl. This chapter is for you.  
Death wish girl, your Audi is in the post!! :)  
On with the show.

**_Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to own it, I don't. You knew that already though didn't you?_**

"_Of all manifestations of power, restraint impresses men the most." -Thucyclides_

_**Chapter 4**_

_  
"Where am I?... Am I dead?"_

_  
_Misty rolled over slowly in the quilted bunk, knowing she must have been lying there for days, by the extreme stiffness of her limbs.  
Her eyes squinted heavily as a stampede of sunlight swam through the curtains of the hospital wing.  
she was in pain. Dreadful pain. She had never felt pain like it before, and she hoped she would never again.  
Breathing in deeply, she could feel the extremeness of it stabbing her lungs carelessly, like particularly sharp knives.  
Every breath hurt. Every movement was excruciating.  
She felt like she was dying, like death's icy grip had gotten a firm hold of her, tugging her away and she was hanging on for dear life.

Yep. She was pretty sure she was nearly dead.

She looked around what she had at first assumed was the hospital wing, and indeed it was.  
what with it's confirmatory white wash based walls, and carefully aligned beds split over four separate sections, it was an epitomine of organisation.  
Misty also noticed that her bed was the only one occupied in the farest right section.  
All the other patients were scattered around it the other sections, she couldn't help but get the feeling she was being isolated from everyone else there.  
Like she was some sort of nasty disease that needed to be quarantined from the rest of the patients.

She laughed bitterly, flinching a little at the pain in her ribs in doing so, maybe injury had made her more suspicious. The thought was seeming to be more absurd by the second.

"Miss Grindelwald!" An elderly woman said approaching, a look of pure contentment on her face. A blonde haired young man was straggling along behind the woman, a look of worry and caution etched upon his perfectly chiseled face. A very handsome face to be exact.

"Just as I predicted deary, How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft and nurturing, and Misty found it to be a sort of comfort.

"Like death warmed up." The elderly witch smiled pitifully and The blonde haired boy standing with her smirked a little at the comment.

"Well Miss Grindelwald, we can't expect miracles. I'll be back later to give you some more healing potion, Mr Malfoy is here to keep you company." The witch said, walking off towards the direction of another student.

_"Mr Malfoy?"_

"I'm glad to see your recovering." The blond who Misty was now beginning to assume was Abraxas said, as he stood next to her place on the bed, gazing down at smiled down at Misty lovingly. He hadn't seen her properly in quite a while.

Sure he had seen her yesterday when she was unconscious but that was not the same.  
He couldn't adore the cute smile that seemed to grace her face when she found something remotely amusing, or the way her eyes brightened when she was happy, or the sweet music that seemed to leave her mouth when she spoke.

He had missed her a lot.

This was the first time Misty had seen him, and her opinion of him earlier was not doing him justice at all. He had to be the most handsome guy she'd ever seen, with the exception Tom Riddle of course.  
Tom Riddle always looked respectable and well groomed. He always looked dashingly handsome and not to mention perfect.

_"Tom Riddle? Excuse me please while I vomit."_

She scolded herself mentally for the thought.

He had tried to kill her the other night. There was no chance in hell that it was an accident and Misty had to regretfully admit that to herself. Riddle wanted her dead. If he didn't he had certainly made a good impression of it.

Misty's eyes met with the bemused face of Abraxas Malfoy, after she had eventually pulled herself out of her fantasies of Tom Riddle.

He was now lounging comfortably on an armchair beside her bed, staring at her intently, a slight smile gracing his face, as if wondering what to expect next.

"Misty?" He said lowly. She seemed to be in her own little dream world, completely carefree and Abraxas couldn't help but feel a little nervous that the curse she had been hit with had damaged her mentally. It wasn't unknown that people could receive mental damage from being hit with a curse. Sometimes the curse caused the body to go into shock or even give them mental trauma. In fact, Abraxas remembered a case of such trauma that had occurred somewhere in Eccles where a witch was practicing dark magic to resurrect a loved one when the curse backfired. Her name was Agatha Aggerbottom. She was admitted into St. Mungo's where she was recovering for five years before she was let out. Subsequently, she murdered three muggles and a wizard. She was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. Hopefully this wouldn't be the case with Misty.

"Yes?"

"I thought that I had lost you there." He said sitting up. He smirked a little, a wave of relief washing over his pale face. A mere overreaction. Under the circumstances though, he was sure it was okay.

"Try not to do that again would you?"

Misty smiled lightly at his humour. Anything that would take her mind off the hell that was waging war within her body at the moment was welcome. She needed something stronger than the potions that the healers had administered earlier, because they didn't seem to be working in the slightest.  
She dreaded to think what it would feel like to have the full brunt of the curse without the pain relief if it was this bad right now, she was feeling extremely like someone who was having a high powered steam roller running over her insides. In fact, it felt worse than that. It felt like Chuck norris was giving me one percent full power kicks all over my body. Do you know what that would do to the average human?Correct. It leaves you in a near death like state. Two percent power rearranges the particles of your body and leaves you in a state of liquid and gases where the power has eradicated your being. But enough about Chuck. If we continue he may seek us out and give us a 0.0001% full power trademarked roundhouse kick, which is enough to kill a Hungarian Horntail. (A/N : This is what you get when you ask your brother to be a beta reader.)

"I'm sorry Abraxas, I'm just a little bit worn out." She smiled lightly, trying as best she could to not aggravate the painful feeling in her chest as he nodded to her stiffly in acknowledgement.

"You know Misty. I would be very concerned if you weren't."

Misty had to agree with him. She wasn't dead and that was a miracle in itself. Expecting no pain now would be like asking for too much food.

Slightly greedy.

Abraxas made himself more comfortable in the plush armchair, slouching slightly, and then proceeding to twiddle his thumbs nervously.

"What time is it?"

He fumbled around in his robes quickly, eventually pulling out a golden watch attached to an equally golden chain. Misty had to stifle a laugh that arose in her throat partly because she found it to be a stereotypical trait she would have guessed Malfoy to have, and partly because her ribs couldn't take much more of it.

"It is exactly 9:33 am Madam." Abraxas joked, snapping the watches case shut and hastily storing it back into his robe pocket safely.  
Misty groaned inwardly, 9:33 am? it was much too early when one felt so ill.  
Abraxas coughed loudly and Misty got the feeling she was beginning to drift off in thought once again, and so she quickly looked to him and decided to give him her undivided attention.

"Abraxas?" she smiled politely, relishing the identical expression that was steadily creeping on to his features. It looked remarkably genuine to her. He seemed to really care, which was something she had never seen in anyone before.

"What seems to be matter?" he said, removing his attention from his maple wand that he had been twisting around in his hands.  
From the crinkled look on Misty's face Abraxas could tell she looked troubled, and that just wouldn't do.

"How did I end up here?" She questioned cautiously.

Abraxas' smile faded slightly and his normally pale face actually went a shade whiter. He didn't want to talk about the incident. It made him angry to think of the way Misty was, and the way she had been found.  
"Apparently, Tom Riddle," he bit his tongue as he said the name, practically spitting it out like a dirty curse word.  
"Found you injured on one of the top floors. Being the magnificent golden hero Riddle is, he brought you back here." He snorted as he finished, rolling his eyes a little in the process. Misty's eyes glazed over a little, and she was sure Abraxas couldn't help but notice as his face suddenly turned to one of suspicion. He leaned forward on his chair slowly, his eyes remaining locked intensely on Misty.

"Misty Grindelwald, what happened?"

His voice echoed, now dripping in concern and suspicion that she was hiding something. He could tell, and more than anything he knew it was something to do with Riddle. He was almost completely sure of it.

Misty paused a little looking at Abraxas' face. He looked flustered.  
What could she say to him now? She couldn't mention Tom Riddle, Even if Abraxas did believe her, who else besides her brother would?  
Who would stop him if he wanted to try and finish the job a second time around?

"I don't remember, I must have banged my head really hard." Misty said scrunching up her face and rubbing the spot were she now had a cotton bandage tenderly. Judging by the expression on Abraxas' face he was not buying it.

Just who did she think she was kidding?  
Misty knew what had happened. The hesitation and pauses in her speech had confirmed it to Abraxas, she just had to say the words to him. So what if Riddle would kill him before he had the chance to attack. He could put up one hell of a good fight when needing to.

"What really happened?" He said more firmly now than he had previously.

"I don't know, I don't remember Abraxas." She repeated more sternly this time. Misty couldn't possibly tell the truth, she was scared witless. Tom Riddle was not someone to be messed about with, and Misty figured she had already pushed her luck a bit too far. Besides, she was a complete Novice with a wand, and comparing that to someone she was sure had possibly invented his own spells already, what chance did she stand? About as much chance as a rabbit against Chuck Norris.

Abraxas was disappointed, she did not trust him, the man she was betrothed to.  
How could she? Keeping it a secret to protect _Tom Riddle_!

He grabbed her wrists from beside where she was sitting. He didn't mean for it to be so aggressive. He just wanted to make her realise what she was doing to herself, but it certainly would have looked different from another person's point of view.  
Grabbing them just a bit too tightly for Misty's comfort, his face millimetres from hers, his hot breath piercing the cold air around her skin.

"Misty, I know that you are lying, You can not let him get away with this. It was Riddle wasn't it?" He was furious. Not at Misty, but at Riddle and his grip tightened a little. He was getting frustrated that she was not seeing it in the same light that he was. Didn't she realise how dangerous Tom could be?

At just that moment, just as Misty was about to retort, Tom Riddle, Chester and an older man who looked remarkably like Chester entered the room. All of their eyes landing on Abraxas and Misty, Abraxas' hands still tightly holding onto her frail wrists. Abraxas quickly shot from where he was sitting, letting go of Misty in the process, and pushing past Chester and the older man. They would have got the wrong idea, and thought that he had meant to hurt Misty. They would misunderstand, and since Abraxas wasn't ready to be murdered just yet by his future in laws, leaving was all he could do.

"Did he just hurt you? If he did I'll kill him!" Chester said, looking back at the fleeing form of Abraxas Malfoy, Chester was angry, first Misty and the curse and now this. What exactly was everyone trying to do to her? He would have to look out for her more from now on, and take on the role of the protective brother, whether Misty liked it or not.

It was only now that Chester was closer to Misty she noticed he was in fact wearing the Slytherin Quidditch team kit. That was something she definitely had to see. He was about to follow Abraxas when a sturdy hand gripped his shoulder and shook his head, and Misty watched in amazement as Chester suddenly became calmer before stepping back. He had total restraint on Chester it seemed.

"No." Misty shook her head, replying bluntly.

Chester was still glaring after him, but a quick look from the older man, as if to warn him not to bother, wiped the look of his face. Misty was fascinated.

"Who are you?" She said almost immediately to the strange looking man standing in front of her.  
The man laughed loudly, As a matter of fact Misty thought it sounded more like a snort. Do Dark Lords even laugh anyways? Don't they just cackle horribly or chuckle evilly or some equally disturbing gesture.

"They said that you may have suffered some memory loss. Misty, it is I, your father!" The older man said, smirking a little at the revelation.

Misty thought she would collapse yet again. The one and only, Dark Lord in rising, Gellert Grindelwald was standing in front of her, snorting and telling her he was her father. What was this world coming to? Seriously?

She quickly regained a little composure, she had to act.

_"Remember, go along with it..."_

"Father, I am so sorry, my head is still very sore." She said putting on a soft mock voice of adoration. She had never realised it before, but now that she was here, she had found that she could act well when the need presented itself.

"As expected." he said slowly. Grindelwald's tone was stiff and robotic. He had put most of the feeling he could muster into their greeting, and even that Misty had thought, had taken a lot out of him. Typical cold Dark Lord...

A soft voice coughed to Misty's right, and then the particular person she had been happily ignoring and acknowledging was again noticeable. The three Grindelwalds turned to face the Slytherin heir. His kind but no nonsense mask perfectly in place, his robes cleanly pressed and even his hair remaining coiffed casually in one of the neatest hair styles she had ever seen.

"Tom." Misty said nodding as much as her head wound would allow her to, she had decided to remain civil so that everyone would be unsuspecting, she didn't want them to know after all.

"Misty, I'm relieved to see you up and talking, You gave me quite the fright." his voice was contorted into the most caring and innocent voice Misty had ever heard.  
Tom Riddle was definitely a nasty piece of work, but an impressive one at that. If Misty thought she was a good actress, Tom Riddle was amazing.

Grindelwald's eyes glared slightly for a second in Tom's direction, but changed so quickly she could of swore it didn't happen. Misty had to convince herself again that she had actually seen it.  
Chester seemed to be eye balling him slightly also, and Misty knew they did not trust him.  
She gave a patented fake smile to Tom Riddle. He should enjoy it. Soon he wouldn't be so carefree. Just to know that the one person who had hurt her, and the one person who would easily kill him for that were in the same room and he could be so calm.

"I'm sorry but I have Quidditch practice. You don't mind if I go do you?" Chester piped up in the corner. Grindelwald was about to speak and answer Chester when Misty cut him off, much to his annoyance.

"Of course Chester. I am sure that you will be needing the practice?" She smirked lightly, Chester returning the expression with a sarcastic look. Tom Riddle's eyes followed the exchange and a look of confusion briefly entered his features, though he quickly dropped it. taking on his more neutral facial expression.

"Nonsense! You are one of the best young players on the team Chester. You have great talent, you do not need the practice." Grindelwald said, ignoring the fact that Chester's face was now flushed and continuing its increased red colour trip through embarrassment. If only Grindelwald really knew about Chester's sudden lapse in talent in all other areas.

"Practice never goes amiss, Mr Grindelwald." Tom Riddle's voice echoed quietly in the silence that surrounded Misty's bed space, and surprisingly enough Grindelwald nodded firmly, agreeing with Tom it seemed and this shocked Misty and Chester whose mouths were wide open in disbelief.

Gellert Grindelwald agrees with no one, for Merlin's sake!

"That is true Mr Riddle." He said glancing at Tom with predatory eyes, as if waiting for him to say something further. When he didn't speak, Grindelwald probed. "Now tell me, how is it that you found my daughter?" It was a simple question, but Misty could feel the venomous undertone. Grindelwald suspected Riddle. Misty was thankful enough though for the restraint he had seemed to hold so far, and would thus hope it would last.

"She was unconscious on the hallway, Sir. I found her whilst doing our patrol, which she had failed to turn up to." He spat out the word sir a little too harshly whilst eyeing Misty in an odd fashion with Grindelwald noticing this.

"Thank you, Mister Riddle." Grindelwald arched an eyebrow in what Misty figured was to show his suspicion. He spoke before Tom had a chance to say anything back.

"I would like a word with my daughter,If you could excuse us, Mister Riddle?" He said this in an authoritive tone and Misty noticed that it was said as an order and not a question.  
Misty shivered slightly, she did not want to talk to Grindelwald at all let alone be on a practically empty hospital wing, injured and extremely tired with him.

"Of course, I actually have some head duties to attend too, So I must be taking my leave." Tom said looked slightly intimidated by the sterling figure seated in front of him. Grindelwald was the Dark Lord, and even though Tom Riddle was undeniably a strong and powerful young wizard, he was no where yet near Gellert Grindelwald ability. He decided he would tip-toe around him until then.

"Oh and Misty?" He turned around so abruptly, that if it was anyone else they would surely have needed a neck brace.  
Nonetheless he needed an opportunity to talk to Misty In private, away from both Grindelwald and Chester and who ever else would surely pry, and he had just the idea.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak to you later in the Common Room, It's just about some of your head duties and stuff. Be there for 7:00pm sharp." He barked turning once again on heel and leaving the ward without a backwards glance.

It was only now before she spoke to Grindelwald that she could see him alot better. Chester did indeed look like their supposed father. He had the same controlled hair, that always seemed to never move out of place, and the same brown eyes that she too had. It was particularly unnerving to see him here in front of her, in the flesh, it made everything seem a lot more scary and real.

"Your mother sends her apologies for not being here." He said casually coldly not glancing in her direction. Misty just nodded in response. To be honest, she wasn't bothered in the slightest. After all she didn't even know who her mother was.

"She wanted me to place you in St Mungos for the rest of your treatment..."

"That will not be at all necessary." Misty interrupted. She was fine here. Why should she be moved to a hospital full of infectious people and loony bins? Where had her mother gotten that idea from?

"I said that to her, Albus assured me of your well being naturally. I was obliged to comply." Grindelwald stated.

"Head girl, hey?" he said smirking a little. Misty couldn't help but smirk too. it had an infectious vibe to it.  
"Im proud of you, that means you are top of the year am I right?" Grindelwald said, his face was showing just how proud he was, he was relishing the fact his children were knew that this would probabaly be used as bragging material.

"Yes, top of the year. Except of course for Riddle. He's a little smarter than me." she said cautiously, from her reading of the books it had always gave the impression that Riddle was one of the smartest pupils to ever attend the school, not a surprise he would be more intelligent than her.

"Stay away from Riddle." Grindelwalds expression changed rapidly, he had a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"I said so."

"You said so?"

This was going nowhere fast.

Grindelwald sighed exasperatedly, and Misty guessed it was best to shut up.  
"Misty, just do what your told will you?" He said flicking his dark hair back haughtily, getting flustered.

"But..." Misty began, being cut off by a flustered Grindelwald.

"I do not trust him. That should be enough. Question me again and you will be spending the rest of your years in Beauxbatons with the French Veela." He said his authoritive voice fully into place.  
"Before you say anything else, I know that he is head boy and that you share a dorm. Do not be around him more than absolutely necessary, is that clear?" Misty decided to give in. After all who wants to cross a pissed off Grindelwald. Grindelwald on the other hand was merely looking out for his only daughter. She could be so foolish and too inexplicably trusting at times. A quality he hated.

"Crystal." She smiled fakely, Noticing a rather smug and victorious look on Grindelwald's face all of a sudden, she would have to follow this up.  
Perhaps with Dumbledore, it astonished Misty by how stern and serious Grindelwald was being about the whole thing.

"So how are your followers Dad?" Misty decided it would be best to get the topic off Tom, and what better way to do that the make an educated guess and assume he had followers. Judging by the expression on his face Misty had guessed right.

"You know that I do not call them that Misty. Workers, I find, is a less derogatory term." He smirked devilishly and Misty got the feeling that Grindelwald was maybe up to something sinister. "Now if you do not mind I like to keep my work life and family life as separate as possible." He said coldly diminishing the subject, she huffed. Just when it was getting interesting...

"So what was the curse that caused this then?" He said nonchalantly. Grindelwald knew Misty had been in some form of duel, after all he had been in many in his younger years, and he was still having duels now?

"I thought I had better prepared you for duels Misty. Obviously that is not the case."

Misty was shocked. He knew. Sweet Merlin he knew. But how? She had not told anyone. How did Grindelwald know what had happened to her? The throbbing pain in her head seemed to get even worse, if that was even possible.  
She paused in thought not completely sure what to say to him. Grindelwald broke the pause.

"With all of your training, your skill in Occlumency seems to be failing you. What a shame." He tutted sadly. How is it that his daughter could not shield her mind? With foes never far behind he had been teaching her and Chester since they came into their magic, and the fact that Misty had seemed to either lose the ability or simply be too lazy to use it worried him greatly. He was hoping greatly on the latter.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry, I've just been really stressed lately." She sighed, slouching back in the bed to try and relieve the intense pressure in her temples.

Misty did the only thing she thought she could do at that exact moment. Nod and agree with Grindelwald because he knew the Misty from this universe and if he said that, Misty had knew Occlumency and had been training near enough her whole life then he was right.

"We all have, what with your little dueling mishap." he frowned, continuing his speech nonetheless.

"I was informed earlier by the head healer that although they are fully aware of the extent of considerable pain you are in. You will still be able to leave the hospital wing soon, and return to lessons as usual. They told Albus and I that there is nothing more they can give you for the pain and healing process and so you should be allowed to continue on as normal. Of course if you prefer, I could arrange something?"

Grindelwald could see Misty's face brighten considerably at the prospect of going back to lessons. He was glad. Merlin knows she could do with some more learning...

"That's good dad, I don't really want to be in here anymore than necessary and despite the pain, I want to just get on with things." Misty was determined to show Tom Riddle he had not won, and the only way she could do that was by leaving this wretched wing, going to lessons, being in the Common Room at 7pm to see Tom, and just generally get the hell on with everything no matter how sick she was still feeling. She could do this, she knew deep down she could get past anything that dare stand in her path now.

She was a master of death. Her own death.  
As long as she survived the curse, and had Tom thinking there was more to the dodging of her imminent doom than there actually was in fact, he would not hurt her. Misty smiled happily to herself at the current lookout of her situation. It seemed to be taking a leap in the right direction, and the odds were now beginning to roll in her favour.

"Whatever is it that you are smiling at now?" Grindelwald grunted confused at the sparkly eyed girl resting in front of him.

"Oh, nothing Father. Nothing at all."

_**

* * *

**_

"Grindelwald!"

The voice trickled sickly down Chester's ear drum as if someone was actually speaking into it. Too loudly in fact when Chester spotted the owner of the voice about five metres a way from him, smirking evilly.

"Riddle." Chester nodded as the figure began to stride forward towards him proceeding to stop right in front of him, his tall frame easily towering over Chester.  
Damn, Tom Riddle was tall. But no matter how tall he was Chester would not be intimidated.

"I thought I would wish you well with the practice, You know how disappointing it would be for everyone if Slytherin were to lose to a team like Gryffindor." He smiled politely, his eyes completely emotionless in contrast.

"Why thank you." Chester said, what exactly was he after? Chester had left the hospital wing not even ten minutes ago and now it seemed Riddle must have left almost immediately after him. Either that or he was a mighty fast walker. Although Chester doubted he could walk that fast.

"I also wanted to know why you failed to arrive at the meeting this week, I specifically told Misty to tell you to be there." His smile faltered greatly and his eyes seem tinge red a little, his whole figure tensed and for the first time Chester began to feel a little bit anxious in his presence.

"I apologise. She didn't tell me, though I'm sure you know how forgetful my sister can be." Chester regretted saying it as soon as the words escaped his lips, he had just unmeaningly dropped Misty into it.  
Tom however stiffened considerably at the mere mention of her name.

"Unfortunately I know all too well." He said staring vacantly at a space of air next to Chester.

"You know that I do not go easy on the absence of a follower at my meetings Grindelwald, but considering the nature of the last few days, and my close working relationship with your sister, I'll very graciously let you off." He spoke elegantly, taking complete care to pronounce his words properly.  
"I warn you now though, If you ever happen to miss a meeting again, excuses or not. You will be wishing you had never been born, is that clear Grindewald?" his face was once again cold and emotionless.

Chester thought he remarkably resembled a light switch, turning itself on and off an the mere click of a button.  
Tom Riddle's feelings had an on and off button, though it seemed to be jammed in the off direction most of the time.

"Yes." He coughed, complying for now although his eyes began to narrow.

"Good, and do remember your manners in greeting me during our meeting next week Grindelwald." A slight smile once again graced his features as he said this.

"Good day Grindelwald." He said waving Chester off as he left the conversation. Chester could not keep up with the drama of this magical school surrounded by Tom Riddles shady activities, Misty being found half dead, Death Eater meetings and the prospect of learning how to fly for a Quidditch match that was in a week's time exactly.

Sometimes he wished he could just go back home, and relax and not have to worry about a life that was surely not his or Misty's.  
Maybe after they had left this mess, he and Misty would sit back and laugh about there time here, musing over there worries that seemed so important right now and so trivial to look back on,  
and maybe he would tell his parents just how much he had taken them for granted all of these years and decide to appreciate them more. I mean, as much as you can pretend to hate your parents, try replacing them with Grindelwald and you will gladly swap back. He mentally shuddered at the thought.

_"I could really do with a pair of those red shoes Dorothy wears right about now." _Chester mused to himself as he walked up to the muddy Quidditch pitch due to an immense fall of rain.

"Grindelwald, you ready?" The friendly voice of Orion Black called as he handed Chester his broom, his short neat black hair stuck to his forehead from the torrential rain.

"I've never been more ready." He smiled copying Orion and a few of the other older Slytherin's lead and surprisingly mounting the broom quickly enough, and to the sound of a stray buldger whizzing past his ear loudly Chester began training.

_"This should be fun..."_

* * *

_"Okay, so the time is now 5:15 pm and at 5:30 pm is the last class of the day Potions with the Gryffindors and Professor Slughorn. Great. Just great..."_

Misty had just left the hospital wing after bidding farewell to Grindewald, and after asking him to sign her out of the wing so she could begin her classes. Sure she felt like she had just been beaten all over horribly with some sort of heavy blunt object, but she had to leave the wing sometime and what better time like the present.

Seize the day and crap. Right?

She would now be facing Abraxas and Tom and the rest of the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's that would all be too well aware of her circumstances. She was just hoping she would not regret her decision.  
It was half past five by the time Misty had made her way from the hospital wing to the dungeon's of the castle, which was where the potions classroom was located, everything seemed to be taking a lot more effort because of her injuries and so it was taking a lot more time to get there too.

As she opened the door of the potions classroom she could see everyone listening to the Professor in their seats, and Slughorn smiling gleefully at the front of the class, even more so when he noticed her standing shyly in the doorway.

"Misty Grindelwald. How happy I am that you have joined us, come in, come in!" Slughorn rushed, with a smile that could put even the Cheshire cat to shame.  
several students turned around to take a look at her, including Abraxas, others simply whispered to one another and smiled when Misty saw them looking, and Tom Riddle? He was reading the inside of his potions book and proceeding to take notes on what Misty assumed that they had already discussed.

"I was not expecting you Misty, and so your usual seat has been taken, I'm afraid." He spoke gesturing to a stool next to Abraxas where a cheeky looking curly haired Slytherin was sitting.  
Misty noted how remarkably like Sirius Black he looked, an obvious relation?  
"I'm sure you won't mind sitting next to Tom for this class, it wouldn't be a problem would it? His cheery voice left hanging on for her next comment.

Honestly. What did he expect her to say? No?

"Of course not Professor, I will be more then happy to sit there." She remarked through gritted teeth. Out of every possible person, it just had to be him.  
Abraxas looked coldly over, in her general direction, mouthing the word "Sorry" and giving Misty a sympathetic look when doing so. Prompting a rather annoyed Misty to turn around swiftly and face the front of the class. She still hadn't got over the way Abraxas had acted earlier, he had to learn he couldn't just grab her like that whenever they disagreed .  
She glanced towards Tom sitting comfortably in his stool as she stood there looking down at the own she had just been assigned.

"Do sit down Misty." He smiled wickedly, politely gesturing to the stool with his left arm.

Misty silently pulled out the seat and sat down carefully, taking great care as not to further injure her body while it was in such a frail state, noticing her wince Tom grabbed her arm to help her as she began to sit down. As to not cause a scene Misty allowed him to help her, even though it disgusted her how nice he was acting, and how much it hurt her barely intact pride. They, of course, were the only reasons. She couldn't quite think of anyone she hated more at that exact moment in time, apart from Tom Riddle, murderer of the week!  
But class was class and she needed to keep her feelings in check whilst she was in one.  
She resorted to giving him the biggest glare that she could muster, and decided to listen to Slughorn who was already in full flow of what it was they would be studying today.

"As you can see it is a very peculiar little potion, but it is also one of my favourites." His voice echoed off the walls of the classroom. Misty thought the sound would have had a very similar effect if he were using something the likes of a megaphone, as the potion was being held up high in the air, in a glass vial by Slughorn's short and stubby hands, for all too see.  
Misty found herself fascinated with the deep golden glow the potion was giving off, even from within a vial. To put it simply, it was mesmorizing.

"Felix Felicis."

A sigh of excitement and wonder filled the class as students continued to look up at the potion. Most of them were greedily leaning over their desks to get a better view, the majority of them being Slytherin of course. She even noticed from the corner of her eye a certain Mr Riddle dropping his quill and beginning to stare at the vial quite intently.  
Misty had remembered the potion from the sixth book. It was, of course, the luck bringing potion, and she too could feel a familiar feeling of greed fill her.

Just who wouldn't want a potion like that?

Slughorn seemed to be enjoying the greedy, and fascinated looks on each of his students faces as he continued to drabble on about said potion. "Felix Felicis, or liquid luck as it is more commonly known will give whoever drinks it the luckiest day of their life in which they will succeed in all of their endevours, no matter what they may be. I am going to give this vial of the potion to the student who completes this next potion to the highest standard." He spoke softly looking around the classroom at each and every person, half smiling to himself.

"The potion I am going to ask you to create is The Draught Of Living Death. Now, can anyone tell me what exactly this potion is for?" His voice rang out clearly waiting for a student to respond.  
The arm of Tom Riddle swung quickly from it's place on the desk, high into the air, nearly knocking Misty off of her seat in the process.  
Really, it was no wonder no one decided to sit next to him. He was a hazard just waiting to happen, and surely not if it meant that they would have a fair chance of ending up on the classroom floor whenever Slughorn asked a question. Honestly, it's surprising he had any friends at all.

"Sir, it is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. It sends the drinker into a deep sleep, to which they appear to be in a state of death. This, of course explains why it is called the Draught of Living Death. Whilst still alive, someone can appear to be dead." Tom's voice echoed smugly, with a hint of strong pride in his obvious intelligence, much to the joy of Slughorn.

"I couldn't have described it better myself Tom. Five points to Slytherin." His jovial form said to a smirking Tom Riddle.

_"Urgh, show off!"_

"Now all of your equipment should be on your desks. I want you all to turn to page two hundred and sixty five in your potions books, and you will find all the ingredients needed and the instructions on how to make it. Are there any questions?" Slughorn said smiling brightly at everyone. No one raised a hand, all seemingly too preoccupied with winning the luck potion.

"Marvellous, You will all have fifty minutes. Good luck." He said and with that a wave of movement began to make its way throughout the classroom, at first Misty feared she would be knocked over by the sheer audacity of it. Eventually deciding to move from her place on the stool and get a move on, it was her very first class. Who knows what could happen?  
She gritted her teeth for the second time that day as she tried to manouvere herself off of the stool, all the while being watched by a sympathetic looking Slughorn, who needless to say made no attempt to get up from his comfy chair and help her. Typical of the lazy old professor.

After succeeding in finally exiting the stool, she made a beeline for a dusty old cupboard at the back of the room labeled "Ingredients."

"Misty Grindelwald, it is nice to see you my dear." The voice drawled on casually, it was the handsome curly haired Slytherin from before. The one who had taken her seat to be exact, with a blonde haired female companion. Both of them giving off quite friendly smiles.

"Oh hello...." She did not know their names. Perfect! Just what she needed at the minute...

"From the look of confusion on your face my dear, I would say you do not remember us?" Alphard said, taking the thoughts out of Misty's head.

"Tom did warn everyone that you may not remember some things. Alphard Black." He smiled sticking out his right hand in a swift motion as Misty took hold of it. It was a friendly gesture and Misty figured she needed all the friends that she could get at this moment in time.  
"This here is Druella Rosier." He said gesturing to the pretty female beside him.  
"A very good friend of mine, and also my cousin Cygnus' girlfriend." With her jet black hair and pale white skin in contrast, she was definately not a sight for sore eyes by any means.

Druella stepped forward, and most extemely unexpectantly sprang towards Misty's direction with a tight hug. Smiling brightly as she pulled away. It was not at all something Misty would have expected from a female Slytherin or any Slytherin for that matter.

"Cygnus sadly couldn't be here today, He stupidly decided that it would be a good idea to consume several bottles of firewhiskey all to himself. He woke up this morning after having a severe allergic reaction to it, It seems that Whiskey does not deal well with him. Madam Vigoratus told him he must stay in the wing at least for the rest of today, so that she can monitor his reaction to it. Serves him right if you ask me, that fool." She laughed whilst pulling ingredients from the cupboard. Misty found herself also trying to stifle some laughter at Druella's comment. Alphard also seemed to be mimicking this.

"Alphard, I know that you and Misty are trying not to laugh at my poor Cygnus, and may I say that you are both failing quite dreadfully." she said a smirk gracing her features, whilst she handed us back the ingredients for the potion, and then burst out into laughter herself, drawing the attention of a few other students, Noticeably Abraxas who proceeded to then walk over.

"Abraxas, my friend!" Aplhard's voice boomed as everyone proceeded to start readying the ingredients. "How are you?

"I'm quite alright thank you." He said with a formidable smirk in place, He walked over to Misty, slipping his arm casually around her waist and then frowning as she moved away from his grip.

"I am not talking to you at the moment Abraxas." Misty said coldly, standing over the other side of a bemused Druella.

Tom Riddle, who Misty had thought was not listening at all, eyes glanced up into the air and looked over at the estranged couple then back down again to his potion he was now concentrating fully on and beginning to brew.  
Which reminded her she should really get a move on with her own potion...

"Alphard, Druella." she began completely, and also deliberately ignoring Abraxas. "I should really go over to my own desk to begin brewing."  
Druella removed her attention from her potion slowly, and unenthusiastically at the sound of Misty's voice.

"Right. Of course. I'll see you later at dinner perhaps?" Druella smiled, Alphard was busy discussing something that seemed of great importance with Abraxas, whilst she was trying to cut up a single Sophorus bean with a scalpel like blade. Trying and failing a little from what Misty could see.

"Sure will, See you all later." Misty said politely. Whilst taking her leave, and approaching the desk as fast as she could to where Tom Riddle was now fully immersed in his potion, he didn't even bother to look up at Misty as she dumped her ingredients messily on the desk and opened her potion book, turning to page 265 and reading some of the instructions, and then starting to add some of the first ingredients.

_"Cut a single sophorous bean up into several smaller pieces and stir into the mixture... Okay I can do this..."_

Misty took in a deep breath and held up the scalpel in the same way she had seen Druella doing a few minutes earlier. The bean its self was so slippery and Misty was finding cutting it up to be nearly impossible.

_"I can not do this.."_

She could hear the ducelet tone of Tom Riddle chuckling away to himself, in apparent amusement at her failed attempts to cut up the god forsaken bean in front of her, that the potion needed.

"You are going to take a students eye out with that scalpel." He smirked, making no attempt whatsoever to hide his laughter at her expense. This was just what she needed, his smug self to take the piss out of her less then capable coordination skills.

"Here I'll show you." he said dropping Wormwood he had been arranging to add to his own potion, taking her Scalpel from her grip, before she was able to protest.

"I think I can do this myself." she said firmly, re-gripping the scalpel that now rested in his hands and tugging at it gently to get him to give it back, nonetheless he held on to it strongly and with no sign of ever letting up.

"Do not be foolish, I know a much easier way to cut it." Using the Scalpel he had grabbed off her earlier, he turned it so that the blade was now lying flat, and proceeded to crush the Bean instead of chopping it up like the instructions clearly stated, this made it produce a berry like substance, and then only after this did he cut the bean in the desired pieces as it went flat. This was much to Misty's dismay, the whole act seemed a quite familiar to her, like a sense of deja vu. She just couldn't seem to place it.

"That is not what it says in the instructions." She said quickly after he had poured the diced bean and the liquid he had extracted from it earlier into her cauldron.

Tom smirked as he looked up from her potion, finished what he had been doing and then proceeded to walk towards his own.

"One thing you should learn. Don't believe everything you read in these Textbooks, Sometimes you just have to try something different." He said matter of factly, shoving his own text book accross the table and towards her, which Misty could now see was covered in a series of notes with different intructions for the potion. Just what exactly did he want her to do with this? Copy it?

"I don't want nor do I need your help Tom." She said simply passing the Textbook back towards him. She would do this potion the right way. The fundamental way. Just like everyone else had.  
She had to admire just how smart he was though. It isn't everyday a person could make their own potion instructions and rules. But then again not everyone was Tom Riddle.

"Other student's would kill for my help." He remarked sending her quite a furious look, granted because she had refused the offering of his book.  
As he was beginning to stir his potion several times anti-clockwise with a further clockwise stir, Misty decided to copy him, She said she didn't need his help but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right?  
Both of their potions were now a liquorice black colour, Misty had thought that she was not as far into making the potion as him, but judging by the mutual colour and the fact Tom was certainly a gifted student in potions, and that he certainly seemed to know what he was doing, she took this as a clear indication that she was making it right.

"I am not like other students." she remarked, she didn't want the "All Star Head boy" offering to help her with anything. He was extremely dangerous and unstable, and someone that she would really dislike being in any kind of debt to.

She didn't want to be near the Head boy at all.

"As for killing Tom, I think you did a pretty good job with it the other day." She said it so lowly, that no one else could have possibly heard it. Misty knew however that Tom had because his form immediately stiffened at the mention of it, turning to look at her. A dark glow being given off from his emotionally blank eyes. To say it was threatening would be an understatement.

_"Obviously I didn't, because you are still here."_ Tom smirked to himself darkly. How he was wishing that, he didn't have to play the charasmatic nice guy right about now.

Just as Misty was about to come back with some sort of smart remark for that disturbing smug facial expression Tom Riddle seemed to be wearing. However, Slughorn's ear drum shattering voice invaded her thoughts.

"Time is up! Let me see who is the _lucky_ winner." He smiled, as he began pacing the classroom, desk to desk, beginning to inspect everyones potions.

"Good try Weasley! Next time though, I think you should try to keep the contents of your cauldron, actually in the cauldron." He said sympathetically to a red haired young man who was sitting quietly on the front row, he blushed red when Slughorn critiqued his potion.

Time and time again, Slughorn passed each of his students cauldrons, and each time he gave them a rather brash remark on their potion making skills. That was of course until he came across Tom and Misty's table, at which point he looked as if he had stricken gold.

"Tom, M'boy as always a superb potion." he smiled gleefully as he happened upon Tom's cauldron, peering into it with keen interest. The headboy was smiling heartily to himself at Slughorns comments, and Misty was sure that he would without a doubt win the vial of Felix Felicis.

That was until...

"What have we here? Misty Grindelwald, Is this your potion?" His smile faltered a little, but his eyes remained fixated on her cauldron, still holding a greedy looking twinkle. If she didn't know any better, she would say that he looked extremely impressed. Though she could not understand why? Tom's potion HAD to be better.

"Yes, of course it is Professor..." She said cautiously, not knowing for sure if she was about to land herself in trouble or what, did he actually think that she had swapped her potion with someone else's?

Was he blantantly doubting her potion making ability?

"Well then, it is clear to me who is the winner." He said handing the small vial with the golden looking potion over into Misty's hand. Albeit, much to Tom Riddle's dismay. "Im extremely impressed Misty, Ten points to Slytherin!"

Slughorn beamed brightly at Misty as he picked up her cauldron, and began to walk to the front of the classroom with it, eventually placing it on to a work table near his desk. Tom Riddle had a rather emotionless expression back on his face, knowing the type of competitive person Tom Riddle seemed to be, he was most probably slightly angry. or jealous.  
She was shocked to say the least.

"You don't mind if I take some of this potion? for teaching purposes of course."

"Not at all Professor." She smiled, genuinely relishing the apparent success of her potion or also the rather flustered form of Tom Riddle sat beside her.

"Misty, are you coming to the Great hall?" The voice of Abraxas Malfoy rang accross the room to her right.  
The natural quietness of the class making his voice project even louder, and making not just her head, but also Slughorn and Tom's turn towards his direction. Abraxas was accompaniend by Alphard and Druella.  
All of them had packed away their equpiment extremely fast. In fact daring to take a look around she realised it was just them, Tom and old Slughorn himself still in there, she really needed to pay more attention.  
She had not even heard Slughorn dismiss the class!  
The trio were now standing quite patiently by the door of the classroom for her.

Abraxas Malfoy had some nerve. Just how much would it take for him to get the message "I'm not speaking to you right now" into his thick skull.  
Misty decided on a "Mega Death Glare" to reinforce said message when the others weren't looking, which seemed to work well enough.

"I will... Just um go... I'll see you later then." Abraxas stuttered, as he walked out frigidly with the other trailing slowly behind. His white blonde hair sticking up a little frantically, contrasting greatly to the sleekly styled platinum hair she had witnessed just this morning in the hospital wing. Misty turned around quickly to see the smirking face of Tom Riddle, which he quickly dropped when he saw Misty looking, adopting a much more neutral expression.

The class ended shortly there after, and Tom Riddle was still being his emotionless and blank self , whilst they packed away all of their things.  
"7:00pm Misty." He muttered casually before picking up his copy of advanced potion making and shoving it into his bag a little too harshly. Unfortunately Misty had almost forgotten about their little meeting.

Almost.

_"You just had to remind me, didn't you?"_ she groaned silently, picking up her own book and very gently placing it into her bag, She unlike Tom didn't hurt and abuse things when everything wasn't going their own way.

_"My god he could do with some anger management counselling. The spoiled selfish-."_

"Misty, could you wait behind for a second please? I have something to ask you." Slughorns voice invaded her thoughts abruptly. Continuing to have the magestic and excited tone from earlier, and Misty wondered just how he hadn't caused himself a great deal of damage doing it, It sounded so dramatic and a little fake, like a stage voice an actor uses for a character.

"Certainly Professor." She smiled genuinely. Even if Slughorn's voice did sound fake, if he could hand her a luck potion for the water like liquid that she had just made, then she could certainly spare of a few moments of her own time.

"I'm having a little get together of sorts you see, and I always invite a number of my best students. So I was hoping you would be humble enough to grace us with your presence." Slughorns voice erupted from his chest with a feeling of supreme pride.

"Slug Club?" Misty said curiously, not immediately realising what she had just actually said, until she saw the rotound figure of Slughorn bounce with laughter. She had to be sure though right?

"Yes my dear, The Slug Club. From what I hear around the school, that is what a few of my regulars have been calling it." he smiled happily to himself.

Was he kidding? She would have to be mad not to accept. How many students in Hogwarts could actually say that they had been invited? Not all that many really she was guessing.  
So just what exactly was it saying about her? Slughorn only invited the best of the best. She smiled brightly to herself at the thought.

"I would be honoured Professor."

Slughorn smiled even brighter, Brighter then what she could ever have possibly imagined him to smile. "That's superb Misty, I hope to see you tommorow afternoon at 8:00 pm, the dress code is smart as per usual. You share a dorm with the head boy am I correct?" Slughorn trailed off a little waiting for Misty to answer him.

"Yes Professor, I'm head girl." Misty answered a little confused at his question, why did he need to know that? Unless....

"Splendid. Tom will be at my Party tommorow, Ask him for further information on what is happening."

"Certainly Professor." She drawled, she couldn't help but get the feeling that fate was throwing her into the future Dark Lord's clutches over and over again, and for no reason from what she could see fit.

It did not matter to her anyway, regardless if Tom Riddle was there tommorow night, she would go to the Slug Club party and have some fun!  
It couldn't hurt every once in a while, surely?

"Good day to you Misty." He said whilst lounging on his arm chair with what appeared to be a tobacco pipe, as she excited through the classroom door.  
She was beginning to like Slughorn and his slightly eccentric ways.  
To have someone a little bit out of the ordinary here too, it gave Misty a strange comfort of sorts about her whole "Back To The Past" ordeal.

Misty found herself to strangely have a painful yet excited spring in her step. Her first class ever had proved to be a success, she had beaten Tom Riddle to a precious vial of "Liquid Luck." she had even gotten herself an invite to one of Professor Slughorn's, infamous Slug Club parties and truthfully it was all starting to feel goddamn amazing.

She didn't know how long she would be stuck here with Chester and she didn't know how long she would have to keep up this charade. She did know however, that no matter what Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry threw at her, she would take it head first, and more then that she would enjoy it.  
She would relish this experience that was so magically and so unbelievably real.

This was the stuff dreams and adventures were made of.  
Right there and then Misty Grindelwald decided she would very much like to milk the experience for all it was worth.

**_A/N  
I hope this was alright for you guys, all I can do is apologise yet again for the delay.  
It has been more a case of getting this chapter up on here as soon as possible, because I know it is well overdue.  
I even made this a little longer to show how very sorry I am. :)_****_  
Thanks so much for sticking with me in reading this, you don't realise how much I appreciate it. :)  
Hopefully the next chapter will be up alot sooner.  
Until next we meet.  
Take care,  
InfiniteXsAndOs  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_-Sidenote from the amazing wonderful co author-_**

I apologise that it took so long to get this chapter up. With all the time my sister has spent on college she found it hard to find time to write this with me, and also me finding the time to edit it as a result of Modern Warfare 2 being released.

Till next time,

Kudos.

Read and Review or you will get NRTD's. Yes. Non reviewing transmitted diseases. :)


End file.
